Christmas Blues
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Sara hates christmas and Catherine wants to fin out why but she didn't bank on this happening... rated M for later chapters
1. Christmas Blues

**Okay so this story was actually gonna be a short one but turned out quite long lol :) since it's christmas thought i'd write you guys a christmas one i hope you enjoy reading it please review if i get enough i'll write another chapter :)**

Sara was the first into the lab as always and now she wished she hadn't of bothered, christmas decorations everywhere it just reminded her of how much she hated christmas another year of being alone and trying to act happy around people at work. She walked into the break room and made a coffee waiting for everyone else to arrive, Nick walked in first then Warrick and Catherine last, they were all so cheery and Sara looked as glum as ever.

"I love christmas don't you Cath?" Nick said to Catherine,

"Of course Nicky everyone does, it makes me so happy to be with the family and to see Linds open her present" Catherine replied smiling whilst Warrick agreed by nodding his head.

The three of them were so wrapped up in christmas conversations they didn't even see Sara until Catherine noticed her sat down in the corner,

"Sara are you okay? you seem unhappy about something?"

Sara looked up at Catherine,

"I'm okay thanks"

Catherine just looked at her she could see there was something bothering Sara but she decided to leave it for now, Grissom walked in,

"Just to let everyone know the christmas party is tomorrow and it is fancy dress if you could just let me know if your coming that would be great"

Nick, Warrick and Catherine all said i'm coming at the same time and Sara just sat and said,

"No thanks, i'll pass"

Grissom just nodded and gave out the cases, Nick and Warrick were together and Catherine and Sara which really wasn't the best idea since they have been arguing more recently sometimes there okay with eachother next day there not and Sara could feel that it was one of those days but she followed Catherine to the car.

Catherine decided to drive so Sara got in the passanger seat and they went off to the scene. Halfway there Catherine thought it was time to find out why Sara was so unhappy during christmas,

"Sara, why do you hate christmas?"

"What!"

"it's not a difficult question Sara, why do you hate christmas?

"What makes you say that anyway Catherine?" Truth be told Sara was starting to get pissed off especially because of the way Catherine spoke to her sometime,

"Your so unhappy every year, you never go to the chrismas parties let alone even talk about christmas, i just want to help you i know we argue alot but i do care about you Sara"

Sara was a bit shocked by Catherine's last words about caring, she actually felt thrilled, well she does have feelings for Catherine which she could never tell anyone.

"Erm, i don't want to say Cath really i'm fine please just leave it?"

Catherine shurgged her shoulders she left it for now...

They arrived at the scene, collected the evidence and returned to the lab, not on of them spoke they were too busy thinking about things, Catherine was worring about Sara and Sara was thinking about what Catherine had said. Both women were now on there way home and Catherine saw Sara in the locker room,

"Hey Sara do you want to have breakfast with me?"

Sara's face lit up, she rarely had breakfast with Catherine it made her happy to be around her even if they do argue she agreed and Sara followed Catherine to the diner.

They sat down and ordered some breakfast,

"So, Sara i don't want to keep asking but you know me i wont stop till i get a good enough answer, please tell me why you hate christmas? all i want to do is help"

Sara just looked at Catherine,

"Didn't i say to leave it?"

"Yeah but i just want to help"

"I don't want your help! fuck sake i said leave it but you can't" Sara stormed out of the diner and into her car, she slammed the door shut and drove back to her apartment leaving a stunned Catherine sat in the diner.

Catherine stood up just as angry as Sara was, payed the bill and drove to Sara's she was not going to be spoke to like that, she got to Sara's and left her car and walked up to te front door and knocked on the door.

"Sara, i know your in there open this door now or so help me i will knock it down"

Sara opened the door and she went to sit back down on her couch, Catherine could see that she was crying and went to sit next to her and put her arm around her,

"Honey, i'm so sorry i didn't know how bad it was, i just wanted to help you"

Sara could feel herself well up again, the tears slowly freeing from her eyes down her cheeks, she took a deep breath,

"You want to know why i don't like christmas then Catherine i'll tell you, it's because i have no family every single year i sit down on my own whilst everyone else has a great time with there family i never had one in fact i never had a christmas, i don't know what it feels like christmas in my home was being abused even more, it just brings back the bad memories i've never had a good christmas" Sara was crying even more now and Catherine was shocked to say the least she really didn't expect that at all she took Sara in her arms and rubbed her back,

"Shh it's okay now Sara, i'm so sorry i didn't know"

The two women sat there for a good 10 minutes and Sara lifted her head to meet Catherine's face, Catherine smiled at Sara which caused Sara to smile,

"That's much better, you've got a lovely smile you know" Catherine said,

Sara could feel herself blush slightly and hoped Catherine hadn't noticed but she had,

"And your very cute when you blush"

This caused Sara to put her head in her hands which made Catherine laugh, Catherine lifted Sara's head up and they gazed in each others eyes, Sara could feel it that warm feeling the one she always gets from Catherine, and Catherine was getting butterflies in her stomach this hadn't happened to her in a long time, sure she dated women one thing not many peope knew about her in fact Sara didn't know but hell Catherine could feel the attraction she felt towards Sara. Catherine pressed her lips against Sara's, she closed her eyes and held her hand up against Sara's cheek, when Catherine let go she realised she probably made a stupid mistake.

"Oh my god Sara i'm so sorry that shouldn't of happened, i took advantage of you, shit i'm so sorry" Catherine finished rambling and flew out of the door and practically ran towards her car, Sara sat in her apartment still trying to get her head around what just happened she thought to herself,

"Did that really happen? Oh my god Catherine Willows kissed me!... why did she leave no way she can't be attracted to me can she? i need to speak to her" At this point Sara was rambling to herself she picked up her phone and dialled Catherines cell number but no answer.

"Shit, Catherine answer your fucking phone" But it was no good Sara had to think of a way to speak to her soon, minutes had passed and Sara suddenly thought about the party...

Catherine was in her car on the way home, she couldn't belive she just kissed Sara,

"Fuck, i can't believe i just kissed Sara i mean i don't regret it but it's plain to see she's not interested in me" Catherine was mumbling to herself, she rejected every phone call of Sara she really couldn't speak to her right now her emotions, feelings were all over the place, Catherine thought about the party and how good of a break it would be.

The next day Catherine was choosing what to wear for the party and she decided to go for one of those naughty santa girl outfits, she knew she could pull it off and loved the attention, she got dressed and was ready to leave.

At Sara's she had an outfit too and this wasn't as eye catching as Catherines it was a simple reindeer outifit, she didn't want to stay at this party anyway let alone dress up but she thought she would make an effort besides if it would give her a chance to talk to Catherine it's worth it, so she got dressed and waited for a bit drinking a couple of beers before going.

Catherine arrived at the club and was greeted by Nick who was dressed up as a snowman, Warrick who was a male elf, Greg who was a kind of pimp santa and Grissom who of course was father christmas she thought the costumes were great,

"Hey guys, your costumes are really good"

Everyone just looked at Catherine,

"Mhmm i really could say the same about yours and more" Greg replied,

Catherine laughed and all five of them headed to the bar to get drinks, everyone was on the dancefloor now apart from Grissom who was happily sat down just watching, there was Nick, Warrick and Greg dancing with some women they had met and Catherine with a man who were all over eachother.

Sara had eventually left for the club and she arrived there and took a deep breath,

"Come on Sara you can do this" she muttered to herself,

She walked in and the first thing she noticed was Catherine kissing this dude, Sara was now pissed off she walked over to Catherine and pulled the guy away from her, Catherine was about to shout at this person then realised it was Sara,

"Sara...what are you doing here?"

"Nice Cath real nice, i actually wanted to talk to you about earlier so i got dressed up and came to this stupid fucking party but hey obviously you've met someone else so i'll just leave"

Grissom had noticed the argument between the two ladies and so had Nick, Warrick and Greg they were about to step in before Catherine replied,

"I'm so sorry Sar..."

"It really doesn't fucking matter anymore" Sara looked at Catherines confused face she went to turn to walk off but turned around and said,

"You have no idea do you Cath?...I fucking love you okay"


	2. Sorry

**Chapter 2 woohoo :) don't really know where i'm going with this but hey it should all work out :D **

**Chapter 2 - **_**Sorry...**_

Sara woke up from her bed with a massive hangover just about remembering what happened last night at the club, seeing Catherine with a guy and then telling her that she loved her, oh god all of what she said felt stupid now. She went into the kitchen and made hersef some breakfast then checked her cell suprisingly there was a voicemail on there from last night she listened to it,

_Erm...hey Sara it's me...Catherine i am so so sorry about last night i don't know what to do or say. you have no idea how bad i feel i really need to tell you something it's important come over to mine tomorrow please i'll be in waiting._

Sara sighed she didn't know what to do now, should she go and see what Catherine was on about or leave i i mean she had been hurt enough already...

Catherine woke up with a sore head,

"Argh why do i drink?" Catherine muttered to herself, and then she remembered,

"And why am i such a stupid bitch"

Catherine was cursing herself she couldn't belive that firstly she ran away when she kissed Sara because Catherine being honest with herself she loved Sara, secondly why did she go off with a man. Catherine got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast, she remembered leaving Sara a message so she sat down and waitied wishing that Sara would come to talk.

Sara decided to go to Catherine's she needed to hear her excuse for last night, she got into her car and set off to Catherine's. Sara stayed in her car for about 10 minutes outside Catherine's she now thought it was a bad idea to go round,

"Come on Sara you can do this"

She left her car and walked towards Catherine's front door and knocked, Catherine gulped and opened the door.

"Hi Sara" Catherine said warmly all Sara did was nod at her,

"Well make yourself at home would you like a coffee or anything else?"

"No thanks"

Sara sat down nervously in the kitchen, and Catherine sat down opposite her,

"I guess i should explain, Sara you want to know the honest answer, after i kissed you and ran out i had no idea why i thought i just spoilt my chances with you runnin out like that, you have no idea how much you mean to me and i know it may not have seemed that way since all we do at work is argue but were a great twosome, i have no idea why i was all over that man it's just the way i am i fuck things up, i'm a bitch, if i could turn back time i would and there's no chance i would have ran out on you, you trusted me by telling me personal thins about you and i just fucked you over, i understand if you don't want to speak to me again but know this Sara i love you too" Catherine was crying at the end of her speech and Sara looked directly into her eyes with a saddened look Sara sighed,

"Cath that was certainly something your not a bitch well sometimes you can be a work but i can deal with that and you don't fuck things up, yes i trusted you and guess what i still do i don't know why i acted like that last night it's not like we are together i just...after you kissed i felt amazing and you just ran, i was gonna ask you out then but you ran...Catherine Willows i still fucking love you" Sara wiped the tears rolling down Catherines cheeks, they smiled at each other,

"Wow, your amazing you know that, your beautiful, funny, strong everything i look for in a woman, i;m so glad i found you Sara Sidle"

Sara stood up and walked over to Catherine and kissed her passionately, there tounges gently touched, Catherine opened her eyes and the first word that came out was,

"Mmmm"

"You can say that again baby" Sara replied,

"Oh my god Sara that was incredible"

Catherine held Sara's hand and she headed over to the couch, Sara was the first to sit down and Catherine lay down with her head on Sara's lap, Sara gently stroked Catherines hair whilst kissing her forhead, Catherine was loving every minute of this and she sat up and pulled Sara in for a cuddle,

"Err excuse me Cath i have one more question to ask, will you go out with me?"

Catherine grinned whilst nodding

"What do you think the answer is, fuck yes"

Sara chuckled,

"You know what i think Cat, this is gonna be the best christmas ever"

"Of course it is me, you and Linds"

Sara shot up,

"Don't you think we should talk to Lindsey about this, it wont be fair otherwise"

Catherine smiled at the caring Sara,

"Lindsey already knows how i feel about, everytime i would come back home after having a bad night say an argument with you i would be moody or i'd start crying and she figured that there was something wrong so she asked and i told"

"Really! and she's okay with it?"

"Of course she is Sara your forgetting how much she likes you and how smart she is for a 10 year old"

Sara smiled at Catherine,

"Well i guess that's settled then, hey what do you reckon about messing with the guys tonight at work, pretend we still havn't talked have some fun should be interesting"

Catherine responded with an excited,

"Yeah, definitely spice things up at work"

The two women sat on the couch with there fingers entwined, sara was gently caressing the back of Catherines hand,

"Do you want to know something Cath?...you have no idea how long i've dreamt this happening and now it actually is i can't believe it, when you kissed me i was starstruck i couldn't move"

Catherine laughed,

"Well i do have that effect"

Sara grinned and started tickling Catherine, tickling her ribs whilst Catherines was screaming and trying to break free,

"Saraaaaa stop it now or i swear i'll get angry"

Sara laughed,

"Ooo i'm soo scared Cath"

Catherine looked at Sara sternly and Sara let go,

"Okay, Okay bossy"

And there lay a pretty picture of two women cuddled up together on the couch in love...


	3. Tension

**Updating quite fast :) ty for reviews i'll do y best to keep updating**

**Chapter 3 - Tension**

Sara headed off home to get changed for work, she was going to be meeting Catherine inside work, they wanted to see how the guys would react about last night. Sara was in the car on her way to work and she rang Catherine,

"Hey honey"

"Hey Cath i just wanted to hear your voice"

"Aww Sara your too sweet" You could hear in Catherine's voice that she had a big smile plastered on her face and Sara slightly blushed at the compliment of Catherine,

"It's gonna be awesome at work don't you think?"

"Of course baby" Catherine replied,

"Okay well i'll see you there bye Catherine i love you"

"I love you too"

Sara pulled up outside the lab, 5 minutes later Catherine would arrive so Sara rushed inside to see if anyone was there, she went into the breakroom and Nick, Warrick, Greg and Grissom were there,

"Erm is there something happening?" Sara asked,

"Nooo why woudl you ask that?" Greg nervously replied,

"Oh, no reason"

Grissom stood up and walked towards Sara,

"I would like a word with you actually, have you managed to speak to Catherine yet?"

"Why would i want to speak to that bitch Griss?"

"Sara i'd watch your mouth around here you are at work" Grissom sternly replied,

Catherine arrived and entered the breakroom she said hello to everyone and then just looked at Sara, the guys could see the tension and it wern't pretty,

"Okay i'm fed up with this you two were okay not to long ago you stopped having so many arguments and actually became friends so can you find out what your problems are and sort them out" Nick shouted out,

this coment threw Sara and Catherine and they glared at Nick, Sara was the first to respond,

"Oh well i am sorry Nick but this really doesn't have anything to do with you it has something to do with that slut standing next to me"

Catherine looked at Sara shocked,

"How dare you call me a slut"

Grissom stepped in at this point inviting both ladies to his office to talk things through but being the stubborn people they were they denied, Grissom continued giving out the cases and suprise suprise Catherine and Sara were teamed up, Nick and Warrick sighed,

"This is gonna be a long one mate" Warrick whispered to Nick,

They went out to collect the evidence and both teams arrived back at the same time, they all took a break and Sara thought of something better, she went off to find Catherine to tell her the idea then went to find the guys,

"Can i have a word with you guys please?" Sara asked,

"Sure sure" Warrick replied,

Sara sat down in the breakroom and began,

"All this Catherine stuff i want to know your views on it..."

The guys didn't know that Catherine was stood outside eavesdropping,

"Sara what can i say i havn't really seen much apart from you two arguing if i have to say thought i do think Catherine is in the wrong from what it looks like i'd say you've got yourself a crush on Catherine" Nick questioned,

Sara blushed,

"Ahhhh i knew it" Warrick high fived Nick,

"Sara you have to tell her" Warrick pushed,

"She's a good one Sara and i know her, she didn't mean to hurt you trust me" Warrick said,

"I don't know Rick, she kinda messed this one up" Nick answered back,

"Well i guess it's a good job we've already sorted this out then"

Catherine walked in and Nick bit his lip,

"Nice to know you care so much about me Nicky"

Nick had a busted look on his face and Rick sat there laughing,

"No fricking way you got us!" Warrick chuckled,

"We sure did" Catherine gave Sara a high five,

"We are sooo good" Catherine whispered in Sara's ear which made her tingle,

"So are you guys...together?" Warrick asked,

Catherine looked at Sara and they held hands smiling,

"I'm gonna take that as a yes then" Nick asked.

Finsihing work Catherine invited Sara back to hers for some breakfast and Sara was happy to say yes, Sara got into Catherine's car with her when they got to Catherine's house Sara stepped in and sat down in the kitchen. Catherine offered Sara a coffee and they sat down talking,

"Ohh getting the guys at work was goood wasn't it" Sara asked,

Catherine nodded and smiled,

"I'm so glad we finished work though, i just want to relax with you Sara"

They smiled at each other,

"Since i've got Lindsey today do you fancy doing something?"

Sara was excited and quickly said,

"Yes"

Catherine went upstairs to wake Lindsey up, she asked what she wanted to do today and Lindsey's answer was to go to the christmas shopping since it was christmas soon,

"Mummy, is Sara coming with us?"

"Yes, she is honey is that a problem?"

"Noooooo silly" Lindsey laughed, her mum left her to get ready, Catherine went downstairs to find Sara,

"Cath you know your one sexy lady"

Catherine put her arms around Sara,

"I have heard yes"

Sara laughed and looked at Catherine, she leaned in and kissed her, they had waited ages at work just to find the right time to kiss and this was it,

"Ewie ewie ewie" Lindsey shouted,

Sara jumped away from Catherine and they both blushed,

"I'm ready, so yoou two must be ready...can we go?" Lindsey asked,

"Ooo look at little miss bossy over there, you know who she gets that off" Sara stuck her tounge out at Catherine,

The three of them went christmas shopping and it was a picture, Catherine loved it that Sara and Lindsey were spending so much time together, Sara and Lindsey wandered off and Catherine waited for them,

"hey Linds i want to get your mum something really special, you want to help me pick it out kiddo?"

Lindsey squealed,

"of course i do Sara"

Sara grinned at the excitement from Lindsey and they walked into the jewellry shop...


	4. Not On My Own

**Thanks for the reviews hope you all had a good CHRISTMAS XD enjoy and don't forget to review (: and write more stories not enough on here with C&S :P**

**Chapter 4 - Not on my own**

"I still can't believe im not gonna be on my own this year for christmas, being with someone is good but being with you Cath it's a bonus" Sara said,

Catherine smiled and leaned in to kiss Sara,

"Baby i wouldn't want to spend my christmas with any else"

Sara returned a warm loving smile before saying,

"I've just gotta get something okay i'll be back in a minute" Sara went outside to her car and opened it and got out a beautifully presented box she smiled and then walked back in.

Catherine was sat confused but eager to find out what Sara had just gotten,

"Okay Cath i know its 5 days till Christmas but i wanted to give you this early" Sara handed to box over and Catherine smiled she opened it and gasped, it was a elegant necklace with a pendent which was engraved with,

i love you

S

Catherine's eyes welled up,

"Sara...it's beautiful..." Catherine couldn't seem to find anymore words, she hadn't really had a great present like this of anyone before not even Eddie.

Sara kissed Catherine and Catherine responded by straddling her, they kissed passionately and Catherine started playing with Sara breats and gently rubbing her nipples she could tell Sara was fighting back a moan.

"Cath baby, i think we should stop at least stop here, Linds is upstairs"

Catherine looked up,

"But your so fucking sexy Sidle...ah your probably right though oh and since i thought we wern't getting each other presents because thats what we said i'll make this a gift...i have something to ask you"

Sara sat up, Catherine nervously asked,

"I know we havn't been going out for long but i know we've got a strong connection and i would really love it if you would ... move in with me and Lindsey, i've asked her and she's so excited, i would love it it would be a proper family Christmas because i love you Sara"

Sara sat quiet for about 2 minutes, this was worrying Catherine,

"I don't know what to say..."

Catherine lowered her eyes to the ground,

"YES! of course i will..are you serious? Catherine i love you so much i feel exactly the same way, i love you"

Catherine's eyes soon lit up and she stood up and pulled Sara with her upstairs, walking upstairs they got to 'there' bedroom...Beep Beep,

"Seriously you've got to be kidding me"

"WORK" Catherine shouted,

They both sighed,

"Unbelievable, they've got the best timing what d'yah think Cath"

Catherine nodded at Sara,

"We will have to come back this later, oh and it really is a shame because i've kept that little outfit i wore on work's night out" Catherine whispered in Sara's ear causing Sara to gulp rather loud, Catherine laughed and they both went to tell Lindsey they had to work.

Catherine had explained to Lindsey that they had to work and that she would drop Lindsey off at her sister's Nancy, Catherine and Sara arrived at work and both walked into the break room.

Grissom was stood in there with Nick and Warrick,

"Ah thank god your here, we have a potential serial killer on our hands three dead bodies all women and all have stab wounds to the chest"

Catherine sighed, Sara hearing this put her arm around Catherine and whispered,

"Don't worry we'll get the bastard"

Grissom sent Nick to the first crime scene, Warrick and Catherine to the second and himself and Sara to the third, they all picked up as much evidence as they could, it wasn't alot a few fibres, they pretty much returned to the lab all at the same time and began processing the evidence. Sara walked into the break room to get some coffee she knew it was going to be a long night, she made two cups hoping to find Catherine.

Catherine was with Doc looking at the first dead body, they were doing a thorough check when Catherine found a strand of hair,

"Hey Doc i'm gonna go find out who this hair belongs to, this might be the big break"

Catherine was walking fast down the halls when she came face to face with Sara holdin two coffee's,

"Hey gorgeous, i made you one"

Catherine smiled,

"Follow me"

Catherine walked into the lab room and explained to Sara that she found a hair and she bagan processing it to find a match, Catherine watching the screen and Sara leant agaist the table beside her patiently waiting when a match came up, Catherine froze in shock,

"Aaron Sidle"

Sara dropped her cup of coffee and looked at the screen...

"Aaron?"


	5. Finding Answers

**Hope your enjoying the story ideas are welcomed (: thanks for the reviews means alot since i just do this for fun and didn't think it was any good lol ...**

**Chapter 5 - Finding answers**

"Sara, honey look at me" Catherine said, lifting up Sara's face she could tell she was in shock, Sara looked at Catherine with no emotion,

"Sara who's Aaron?

Sara opened her mouth but no words were coming out she took a deep breath and managed to say

"Bro..ther"

She started crying and Catherine put her arms around Sara bringing her into a deep hug,

"it's alright Sara, we'll sort this out we don't know anything yet okay"

All Sara could do was nod and to be honest Catherine was scared, she had to try and be strong for Sara she needed her right now, they went to find Grissom and tell him the updates they found him sitting in his office.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Grissom curiously asked, he could see that Sara was upset, Catherine jumped in to explain,

"Griss, it's not good i found a hair on the DB and ran a search it turns out the hair belongs to Aaron Sidle"

Grissom stopped moving and looked up at Cath then Sara,

"Aaron Sidle?" asked Grissom,

Catherine nodded and mouthed the word brother, she didn't want to say it out loud incase she upset Sara even more.

"Right, we'll look into this straight away, firstly Sara go home you can't work this case, Catherine would you mind taking her"

"Grissom i'm not going anywhere!" Sara raised her voice,

"Baby listen to me you can't be here at the moment your emotionally involved, please come home with me"

Sara gave in she saw the look in Catherine's eyes and she had to say yes and Grissom set off to find everybody to help with the case.

They arrived at their house and walked in to the kitchen, Sara come up behind Catherine and pinned her to the wall and started kissing her fiercely, Catherine rejected her and pulled away,

"Sara, no not like this, i want our first time to be special and not just because your upset"

Sara turned her head away from Catherine and dropped to the floor,

"I'm so sorry Cath really i am"

Catherine knelt down besides Sara,

"It's okay baby"

She kissed Sara and then stood up to make a coffee for them both,

"Grissom will ring won't he if they find anything"

"Of course he will, you know he will don't worry right now i've got to worry about you and how your feeling" Catherine answered back.

Back at the lab Grissom was with Brass trying to get a lead on where Aaron Sidle was,

"Gil have you asked Sara if she knows anything?" Brass questioned,

"Of course, i completely forgot i just sent her home, give me one minute i'll ring Catherine"

Grissom got his phone out and dialled Catherine's number,

"Hey Catherine i need you to ask Sara if she knows her brothers whereabouts please"

The phone went silent for two minutes and Catherine answered back,

"She said the last time she saw him was in San Fransisco"

Grissom sighed,

"Okay i'll speak to you later"

Grissom told Brass what Catherine said which wasn't much but a start none the less.

Sara turned round to Catherine,

"Hey i think i need to go to my apartment, if i know Aaron, he's gonna try and find me if he's in Vegas"

"Honey are you sure? i'm coming with you then"

Sara agreed too much shit had gone on in her life and right now she was willing to admit she needed someone and thankgod she had Catherine the one she loves. They left to go to Sara's apartment, when they got there they noticed that the door was open slightly, they walked up to the door slowly and Sara pushed it open, she eyed her apartment and it was trashed,

Catherine whispered to Sara,

"What the fuck happened here"

Sara continued to walk through and opened her bedroom door she froze in shock, sitting down in front of her was Aaron covered i blood with a knife,

"Aaron what the fuck are you doing!" Sara screamed, Catherine was in shock she got her phone out of her pocket and dialled Brass's number she turned away and whispered into the phone,

"Sara's apartment"

She put the phone down and ran over to Sara who was still standing looking at Aaron,

"Oh, baby sis what a way to meet again" Aaron started smiling, not a normal smile but an evil one,

"Why!"

"Why what Sara"

"You know what Aaron!"

Aaron started laughing and then he noticed Catherine beind Sara,

"Ahh i see your still a dirty dyke"

Sara sighed and Catherine jumped in,

"Excuse me what the fuck is wrong with you, you've killed three women, trash your sisters apartment and call her names, fuck off"

Aaron stood up and lunged towards Catherine pointed the knife out, Sara jumped in front of Catherine and the knife plunged into her chest.

"Sara!" Catherine screamed as Sara fell to the floor her face had turned pure white, Aaron dropped the knife and then Brass stormed in with officers, he took one look at Sara and shouted,

"Call an ambulance now!"

Brass got two officers to arrest Aaron, he bent down and looked at Sara, her eyes were barely open,

"Stay with me Sara, the ambulance is nearly here" Brass said,

Catherine was crying her heart out, she couldn't believe what Sara had just done, she bent down and kissed Sara on the lips,

"I love you Sara, do you hear i fucking love you so much, don't leave me now! i need you so much" Catherine was sobbing and Sara's eyes were closing,

"Brass where's that fucking ambulance!"


	6. Near Death

**Here's another chapter (:**

**Chapter 6 - Near Death**

"Im right here baby i'm coming with you" Catherine was holding Sara's hand in the ambulance, they were on the way to the hospital, by this point Sara was unconcious and Catherine was petrified, she had only just gotten with Sara she didn't want to lose her already and with that she was entirely grateful that Sara had saved her life.

Brass had arrived with Aaron in the interrigation room and Grissom went along to sit in,

Aaron was sat on the opposite side with no emotion,

Brass started,

"Aaron Sidle, murdered three women and stabbed your sister Sara Sidle"

Aaron smiled and replied,

"Tick, tick, tick oh and tick"

Grissom stood up and anger set in his eyes, he carred for Sara and couldn't believe what her own brother had done,

"You stabbed your own sister and murdered three other women...why!"

"Hey man i never meant to stab my baby sis okay, oh and the women they had it coming, they were selling themselves to other men they were meant to be with me"

Brass shot a confused face,

"So you killed three women because they were with other men instead of you but you were cheating on them, i'm sorry you'll have to do better than that"

"Ha i just told you, you wont understand anyway so do whatever your gonna do"

"Oh believe me your going down for a long time" Grissom stood up and left the room with Brass behind,

"That bastards going down Brass" Grissom asked,

"there's no doubt about it, there's evidence and basicallya confession and i'm sure Catherine will be a witness to the stabbing"

"How is Sara Brass?"

"I've no idea, but she was in bad shape at the apartment i'm gonna go to the hospital"

"Right i'm gonna get the boys and go to hospital too i'll meet you there"

At the hospital Catherine was in the waiting room at the ICU, she rang Nancy her sister she works at the hospital as a nurse and she knew she was coming in and asked her to bring Lindsey in, she had been waitin for over an hour now to hear some news when Grissom walked in with Warrick, Greg and Nick.

"Cath i'm so sorry, how is she?" Warrick said putting an arm around Catherine who was crying,

"I don't know, they havn't said anything"

Grissom sat on the other side of Catherine he could tell she needed someone right now and he was going to help,

"It's okay Catherine, Sara's a tough fighter she'll get through this"

Warrick looked up at Nick and Greg and they all had a scared look in there eyes, it fell silent for a few minutes and Catherine broke the silence by asking,

"What happened to Aaron?"

"He's going to jail for a long time" Grissom replied,

"Crazy son of a bitch" added Nick.

Brass walked in and just behind was a worried Nancy and Lindsey, Lindsey ran straight up to Catherine,

"Mommy is Sara going to be okay?" a worried little face looked up at Catherine,

Catherine's heart sank,

"I don't know baby, i hope so"

Lindsey started to cry and Catherine held her tightly,

"Shh baby it's okay"

"Mommy i want to tell her that i love her and that i want her to be my other mommy"

Catherine smiled at Lindsey,

"She knows that you love her and baby that's amazing that you want her to be your other mommy i'm sure you'll be able to tell her that soon"

Everyone smiled at the picture of Catherine and her daughter and what she had just said it was beautiful , Grissom even had a tear.

Nancy walked over to her sister,

"Hey Cath i'm gonna go see wat i can find out okay"

"Thanks Nance"

Nancy walked off to try and find out what was happening, the rest of them just waited patiently...

Nancy came rushing back and Catherine stood up and hurried over to her,

"Nance what is it? what's wrong?" Catherine was scared at this point,

"Her heart stopped Cath, it stopped...but she made it she's one strong woman i'll tell you that"

Catherine broke down in tears and the team behind her were shocked hearing that Sara's heart had stopped but estatic that she survived.

"Oh my god, i need to see her now Nancy"

Nancy nodded and turned to walk away when Lindsey ran up to her mom,

"Can i come see Sara too?"

"Baby i'm sorry but you can't, you stay with the guys and keep them company i'll tell Sara you love her okay"

Lindsey nodded for a young girl she was smart and she understood what Catherine was saying, Catherine followed Nancy to see Sara.

Catherine entered the room where Sara was staying, her heart sank when she saw her lover lay on the hospital bed, she looked terrible,

"Oh Sara, honey i'm so so sorry this should of been me, i'm so sorry,"

Catherine cried silently when she saw Sara move and slowly open her eyes,

"Cath, it's not your fault"

"You heard me?"

"Yeah, it's not your fault, it's my crazy brothers i can't believe him he tried to kill you i had to jump in the way, you don't deserve to die" Catherine could see Sara was in pain and trying to talk wasn't helping she decided to let Sara rest and talk about it later,

"Sara don't talk, you need to rest, i'm staying right here i'll be here when you wake up"

Sara managed a smile and she patted her hand on the space beside her on the bed and Catherine walked over and lay on the bed next to her,

"I'm not sure we should be doing this"

"I love you" Sara said before closing her eyes and holding Catherine's hand.

"I love you too baby more than you will ever know" Catherine whispered,

"Thank you"


	7. Recovery

**I know it's short and may not be that good but more chapters will be added (:**

**Chapter 7 - Recovery**

Catherine woke having the worst headache, it had to be one of the worst sleeps she had, had and she felt for Sara because she thought if she was uncomfortable then she would be, she stood up looked at Sara and kissed her on the forehead then left to find the guys and Lindsey.

She walked t the waiting room and she chuckled to herself in front of her was Brass, Greg, Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Lindsey all asleep on the chairs and it looked so uncomfortable, she smiled at Warrick who was holding Lindsey.

"Lindsey Honey, wake up"

Lindsey switched side and gently opened her eyes,

"Mommy! how is Sara?" Lindsey jumped up causing Warrick to wake up and everyone else around to by the volume of Lindseys voice,

"She's okay baby" Catherine grinned at Lindsey and pulled her in for a hug and the guys all smiled at eachother,

"Everything okay then Cath?" Warrick chimed in,

"Yep Rick she's gonna be fine, she's a bit sore but apart from that good, you guys should go back to the lab and check up on you know who" Catherine didn't feel like she could say Aaron's name it hurt too much.

The guys agreed and they all said there goodbyes and headed back to the lab leaving Catherine with her daughter on there way to see Sara.

They went into the room where Sara was staying and Catherine watched as her lover was still sleeping, she actually looked quite peaceful,

"Can i sit on the chair next to the bed please Mom?"

"Of course you can" Catherine smiled and Lindsey ran up to the chair opposite Sara,

"I'm soooo glad your okay Sara!, there's no way you would have left me or Mommy you promised me you wouldn't, i love you" Lindsey grinned, Sara slowly opened her eyes and smiled back at Lindsey, Catherine was fighting the urge to hold back the tears which had formed listening to Lindsey talk to Sara like that.

"Hey kiddo, how have you been?" Sara couldn't stop smiling seeing Lindsey next to her,

"I'm okaay, i've got something to ask you Sara, Mommy said i could ask you when i could see you"

Sara looked over at Catherine, she could see that she was near enough crying, she patted the space next to her on the bed for both Catherine and Lindsey to sit on so they did, Lindsey sat on Catherine's lap.

"Go ahead Linds ask her" Catherine said,

Sara looked confused,

"Well i know you havn't been going out with Mom for that long but i really love you Sara and i was wondering if i would be able to call you Mom i would really like it pleaseee" Lindsey was putting her best sad face on, puppy eyes the lot. Sara was in shock she couldn't believe Lindsey had just asked that,

"Seriously Linds i would love that only if your sure!"

Lindsey snuggled right up to Sara and whispered in her ear,

"I love you mommy"

Catherine had the biggest smile on her face, this was a time she was never going to forget, she held Sara's hand and snuggled up to her and Lindsey and they lay listening to Lindsey talk about the most random things.


End file.
